


visionless

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is blind, M/M, angsty fluff, someone teach me how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn't have to see to know Kuroo is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visionless

**Author's Note:**

> so i was reading "repition" by daisuga (which is about ocd!akaashi) and i kinda thought, well what if kenma was blind so here you go

 

Kenma doesn't have to look to know exactly where the corners of Kuroo's mouth are when he smiles.

Kenma doesn't have to look to know that Kuroo has unusually messy hair, and he doesn't have to see to be able to tell that the way Kuroo sleeps is far from normal.

Kenma doesn't have to look to know that his boyfriend probably looked like an absolute shithead most of the time, but that's what Kenma loved about him.

Of course, Kenma wished he could look, but he couldn't.

He wished he could look at the sunset together with Kuroo, stare at the marvelled expression on Kuroo's face as the sun went down and the sky faded to black.

He wished he could see the video games he played with Kuroo, not constantly needing help and guidance on what was happening and what was being shown on the screen.

Surprisingly, he even missed playing volleyball, because the times he played were the only times he wasn't staring at his device, destroying his eyesight bit by bit.

Just staring and staring and staring, playing and playing and playing,

And then suddenly Kenma found himself in the dark.

* * *

 

_"I'm afraid Kenma is growing blind, Mrs Kozume,"_ Kenma remembers the doctor words to him and his mother, and his parents warned and warned and Kuroo warned and warned and-

but he didn't listen.

His parents left when he turned blind at fourteen, and as he walks around Kuroo's house with a walking stick in hand (Kuroo bought it for him; he says it has a cat design on it) and poking at every object in the house,

he still remembers his parents scoldings, their pity, their merciless departure.

He regrets it all, he deeply does.

And Kuroo tries his best to make up for lost time that they could have spent together instead of Kenma holed up in their room gaming.

Kenma often asks what the world looks like, since he can't see the present any longer.

And his sap of a boyfriend always replied, _"the world has long blonde and black hair, faded eyes that still has a slight golden spark, and is tiny."_

And then Kenma finds himself falling all over again.

* * *

 

His mother calls once every two months to check on him.

"So, everything alright?" she would ask, and Kenma would reach out into the space that he couldn't see, and his breaths would quicken, and his brain would fill with horrid thoughts of regret and guilt and shame.

_"Blind, stupid, worthless,"_ repeated over and over and over until the voice of a taller boy would replace them with _"strong, smart, brave,"_ and wrap Kenma in an unbreakable embrace; then Kenma would smile, wishing he could see Kuroo's face.

But he didn't have to look to know how beautiful it was.

"Yeah, Mom. Everything's fine."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i also have a tumblr now
> 
> @thewritingloser 
> 
> go follow if you want to 
> 
> please leave feedback!! :)


End file.
